Caught In The Bathroom
by LePurge
Summary: Eli is having frequent urges to touch himself that he can’t control. What will happen when Fitz catches him ? ( i know I’m so late on uploading this ship but i love them and had ran out of spicy stories fellow Elitz shippers enjoy!)
1. Uncontrollable Urge

Lately, Eli had been finding himself rather distracted in school. Not by a person. But by a certain...feeling. He had been finding himself rather sensitive lately. His lower region stirring more frequent than usual. As he sat in class, bouncing his leg to try to get rid of the nagging feeling, he just couldn't seem to get concentrated on the assignment in front of him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to take care of it. He raised his hand, drawing the attention of Ms. Dawes.

"Yes, Elijah?" She said.

"Um, could I be excused to the washroom please?" He asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Sure, just be sure to take the hall pass."

He got up and walked swiftly, but not too swiftly, to retrieve the hall pass from the front of the room and headed to the classroom door. As soon as he shut the door behind him he made a beeline to the washroom and rushed into the furthest stall down. He sat down and practically ripped his pants open, his erection springing free from the cage that was his tight jeans. He looked at how swollen and hard it stood, seeing a bead of precum forming at the tip. He'd never seen it like this. He bit his lip as he wrapped a shaking hand around his shaft. He was so nervous and on edge. Until now he had never masturbated anywhere but his bed and the shower that couple of times. He waited a few more seconds to make sure that nobody was in the washroom before he slowly started to pump his hand up and down his aching need. He gasped, feeling especially sensitive with the first stroke, biting his lip to stifle any noise. He started to pump faster, trying not to breathe too hard, still scared of being caught in the act of pleasuring himself in such a public place. The risk of being caught scared him, yet it turned him on slightly, the thrill of having someone hear him accidentally let out a moan while he touched himself in the same room. He started to pant lightly, letting himself get lost in absolute sensory overload as he worked his hard cock.

"Ohh fuck..." he gasped, feeling himself start to get close to releasing.

He tried hard to be quiet but he let out a whiny moan, kind of liking how desperate to release his urge he sounded. He started to just let loose and pant louder, moaning and cursing, not caring who walked in at what moment. He almost wanted to be caught at this point. As he started to feel that familiar warm stirring in the pit of his stomach, he heard the washroom door open, followed by two different male voices. One sounded like Mark Fitzgerald, better known as Fitz, and another voice that sounded like one of his friends.

"Dude do you hear something?" The unknown male said.

"Yeah it sounded like a bitch in heat." Fitz said, laughing with his friend.

"Maybe one of the girls is touching herself in the girls washroom." His friend joked.

"It sounded like it came from in here." Fitz said.

Eli felt his face get warm as he blushed, trying to keep quiet as he kept pumping his throbbing member. He was so close to cumming and didn't want to stop. He bit his lip harder, trying not to make noise as he felt himself at his limit.

"That didn't sound like a guy." His friend replied, washing off his hands.

"Well whoever it is, that's pretty fuckin weird to be jacking off at school." Fitz said, laughing as him and his friend left the washroom.

Eli waited until he was sure they were gone. He started to pant louder and moan as he finally released all over his hand and the stall wall. He felt his eyes roll back as he let out a loud final moan, getting caught up in the bliss of his orgasm. Little did he know, Fitz had come back into the bathroom and heard the sounds coming from the stall. He quickly grabbed what he had left behind and exited the washroom. Eli's whole face turned beet red as he heard the washroom door shut again.

Oh god someone definitely heard that. He thought to himself.

He quickly cleaned up and rushed back to class, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Dude, you were in there for a while are you okay?" Adam asked as Eli took his seat.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I just probably ate something that didn't agree with me." He said, laughing awkwardly.

"Okay gross." Adam laughed.

Eli laughed with his friend as the bell rang and they got up to go to lunch. As they were standing in line, they heard Fitz and his buddies behind them laughing about something.

"No way man! You seriously heard someone jacking off in the boys washroom?!" One of them said.

"Yeah man I went back in to get my hall pass and I heard the loudest most whiny moan I've ever heard! If I wouldn't have been in the boys washroom I would've thought it was a girl!" He said, his friends and him laughing hysterically.

"What a fucking freak oh my god!" Another one laughed.

Eli felt his face heat up instantly. Fitz was talking about him. He was talking about the naughty thing he had done earlier. He heard him moaning. He was so embarrassed and so glad he didn't know that it was him getting himself off in the washroom.

"Eli... earth to Eli. ELI!" Adam yelled, shaking Eli out of his thoughts.

"Oh... um sorry." He said, moving up in line and taking his food from the hot plate.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked him as they walked to a table and sat down.

"Yeah I was just thinking and I must've spaced out is all." He replied.

"Oh okay. Did you hear Fitz and his morons back in the line? Apparently some guy was masturbating in the washroom. Can you believe the shit they come up with?" Adam said, giggling slightly at the thought.

Eli choked a bit on the milk he was drinking.

"Uh um yeah that's crazy. Probably not true." He said, nervously chuckling.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting kind of weird lately." Adam said, biting into an apple.

"Yeah I'm fine I just—" he stopped suddenly, feeling his pants grow tighter.

_Oh god not now please._ He thought to himself.

"Eli?" Adam said, a bit worried.

"I gotta go use the restroom again. I really shouldn't eat at that one Chinese place again." Eli said, laughing nervously and rushing to the washroom, this time going to a different one.

"Oookay." Adam said, shrugging and looking down at his phone.

"Fuck why does this keep happening?!" Eli whispered to himself as he rushed into the washroom.

"I'll just take care of it and—"

Eli suddenly found himself running into, you guessed it, Fitz.

"Watch where you're going Emo Boy." Fitz said, shoving him into a stall as he walked out the door.

"Yeah whatever, Neanderthal." Eli muttered, making his way into the furthest stall once again.

He sat down once again and freed his painfully hard cock from his jeans, watching it swell and leak precum. He slowly started to pump his hand up and down his shaft again once more, biting his lip and whimpering as he stroked back and forth.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah mmmh." He whined under his breath.

Little did he know, Fitz had made his way back into the washroom and was listening, a wide grin across his face. He listened to him moan and pant, knowing exactly what he was doing and hearing him moan, he knew that it was him earlier touching himself. Eli moaned and panted louder, feeling himself get closer and closer to cumming again. He was just about to finish when the stall door flew open, revealing a smirking Fitz. Eli's half lidded eyes shot wide open.


	2. Caught

"F-Fitz I— what the fuck?!" He yelled, covering himself.

"Well well well... so you've been the little pervert touching himself at school huh? What's wrong Emo Boy? Can't wait until you get home? Because this has got to be twice now right? Within an hour?" Fitz said, laughing and making his way into the stall and locking the door.

"I-I well uh—"

"You what? Too horny to form a sentence? Oh my god when I tell everyone. They already think you're a freak now but after they know this...oh boy." He said, smiling down at the blushing emo.

"No! Please don't tell anyone!" Eli begged.

"Well then you're gonna have to do a few things for me then huh?" He said, cupping Eli's chin to tilt his head up.

Eli gulped as he looked up at him.

"L-like what?"

Fitz chuckled and started to undo his belt, Eli's eyes widening as he watched in fear.

"No... please."

Fitz shoved Eli to his knees, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his face to his own erection.

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, suck it."

"B-but—"

"Shut up. Open your fucking mouth Emo Boy."

Eli hesitantly opened up his mouth as Fitz slowly slid his length in and down his throat.

"Ohhh fuck yeahhh." He moaned under his breath.

Eli slowly started move his mouth up and down Fitz's cock, gagging slightly each time it reached the back of his throat. Fitz groaned and panted slightly, gripping Eli's hair and lightly thrusting himself in and out of the other boy's mouth.

"Mmm you like that you little emo slut? You like my cock going down your pretty little throat?" He panted, looking down into Eli's green eyes.

Eli moaned and attempted a nod, looking up at Fitz as he kept sucking his dick. Fitz rolled his head back and started to thrust harder into his mouth, making Eli gag and choke on it. Tears rolled down Eli's face as Fitz forced himself down his throat. He felt his dick get even harder as he looked up and saw how much Fitz was getting off on his submitting to him. Fitz looked down at him and tightened his grip on his hair and panted as he watched Eli just take his cock down his throat.

"Eli...I'm gonna.." he went to pull himself out his mouth, but Eli stopped him, taking his whole length in his mouth and down his throat, sending Fitz over the edge and making him cum all the way down Eli's throat.

"Ohhh fuck! Eli!" He moaned as he finished.

He pulled his dick out of his mouth, leaving a trail of cum and saliva. Eli panted and looked up at him, cum rolling down his chin. Fitz released his grip on Eli's hair and pulled him up from his knees, looking him in his eyes. Eli tried to cover himself and Fitz brushed his hand aside and pulled him closer, kissing his neck and biting it lightly. Eli moaned and leaned into Fitz, letting him bite and suck on his neck.

"Mmmmh Fitz...feels...good.." he moaned under his breath.

"Yeah? Does it?" He whispered, nibbling his earlobe and wrapping his hand around his aching member.

Eli gasped and thrusted into Fitz's hand, biting his lip and whimpering into his ear. Fitz smirked and started to pump Eli's cock up and down, loving all the curses and noises that fell from his beautiful full lips. Fitz turned Eli's face to capture those lips in a kiss. Eli moaned into the kiss as Fitz went faster and faster, making his breathing more erratic and heavy. Fitz broke away from the kiss, Eli whining at the loss. Fitz pushed Eli up against the wall and kissed and bit at his soft neck.

"Ohhhh fuck yeahhh Fitz mmmhh..." Eli whimpered, panting harder and faster.

"Yeah you're a horny little slut aren't you?" Fitz growled in Eli's ear.

"Y-yes I am..."

"Who's slut are you?"

"Yours..."

"Say it." Fitz said, pumping Eli's cock harder.

"Nnn-ahh! I'm your horny little slut, Fitz! I'm your dirty whore!" Eli whined, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

"You gonna cum for me, emo slut?"

"Yes!" Eli screamed.

"Cum, baby. Cum hard."

Eli panted faster and screamed as he let all of his cum shoot out of his cock, coating Fitz's hand and the floor with it. He collapsed into his arms, panting heavily. Fitz kissed Eli's forehead.

"I'm not done with you. I wanna see you tonight." Fitz said, pulling up his pants and Eli's.

"Okay. When?"

"I'll text you."

"Okay."

"Bring lube." Fitz said, exiting the washroom.


	3. Going For a Ride

Eli quickly washed up and got through the rest of his day, avoiding Adam's questions about where he was and why he was gone so long. All he could think about was his encounter with Fitz in the washroom and why he liked it so much. He tried not to think about it too much since it made him just get hard. He was nervous about later and what Fitz had planned for him. He got home and showered up and got dressed. He kept glancing at his phone, anxiously waiting on a text. While waiting, he dug around in his room and found a small bottle of lube in his nightside table drawer. His phone finally chimed and it was Fitz. It said to pick him up at The Dot. Eli got into his hearse and drove to The Dot to find Fitz waiting in the alley beside it. Fitz walked up to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Hey Emo Boy. Let's go for a little ride and then park somewhere." He said, putting his hand on Eli's thigh.

Eli felt his pants get tighter by just him touching his thigh. He smirked and nodded and followed Fitz's directions to somewhere a little on the outskirts of town and parked in a quite desolate location. He shut off the car and nervously glanced over at Fitz, who was unbuckling his seatbelt. He stopped and flashed a sly grin at Eli and looped his fingers into the belt loops of his pants and pulled him forward toward him. He leaned in and started to kiss Eli, slipping his tongue in his mouth and sliding his hand further up his thigh. Eli moaned into the kiss and started to climb onto his lap and straddle him, deepening the kiss more. Fitz chuckled against his lips and reached around to smack Eli's nice ass. Eli giggled and started to grind his ass against his hands. Fitz broke the kiss and pulled away to look at Eli.

"Somebody's really eager aren't they?" Fitz said, squeezing and groping Eli's ass.

"I just really like kissing you, Fitz. I don't know why. I've never even done anything with another guy before. You just turn me on so much." Eli said, kissing and biting Fitz's neck, leaving marks.

"Mmmm well I've got quite a night planned for you. How about we take this in the back huh?" He suggested, motioning to the back of Eli's hearse.

Eli nodded and grabbed the lube and crawled to the back with Fitz behind him. Eli was nervous and excited over what they would do together. He got toward the back and sat for Fitz, waiting for him to get back to where he was at. When Fitz got to the back, he grabbed Eli by his throat and pinned him down, using one hand to push both wrists above his head. Eli giggled flirtatiously and bit his lip, looking up at Fitz, anticipating his next move. Fitz leaned down and started to kiss Eli deeply, biting his lower lip softly as Eli moaned into the kiss. Fitz pulled away and stripped Eli down, looking at his big swollen erection.

"Wow I'd say you're pretty excited. I can see it throbbing." Fitz said, surprised how hard Eli already was.

Eli looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lust as Fitz started to take his clothes off. Fitz pinned his arms back down and got back on top of him. He started to kiss Eli's cheeks and lips, working his way down his jaw and to his neck. He then bit and sucked on the soft pale skin of Eli's neck, drawing out soft moans from the boy under him. He nipped at Eli's earlobe and softly blew into his ear, making Eli shiver and let out another small moan. Fitz smiled and started to kiss back down his neck, biting in between kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping to leave small marks on his hips. Eli moaned and bucked his hips, desperate for some kind of friction against his hard cock. Fitz wrapped a hand around it and slowly stroked it up and down, licking the tip. Eli gasped at the feeling of the other boy's tongue, as he was not expecting it. Fitz then started to put Eli's cock in his mouth, slowly taking each inch in. Eli let out a breathy moan, loving the way his mouth felt around his member.

"Ohh my god Fitz." He panted, looking down at him starting to bob his head up and down.

Fitz has never done this before but he wanted to see Eli's reaction. It had pleased him so far, loving the way he bit his lip and moaned uncontrollably at the way he moved mouth on his dick. He felt himself grow harder from the way Eli moaned his name as he thrusted lightly into his mouth. Fitz pulled Eli's pulsing member out of his mouth and sat up. Eli looked up at him to see Fitz beckoning him to come to him. He crawled to Fitz and sat in front of him. Fitz grabbed his hair and pushed his head down to his dick just like earlier that day. Eli took Fitz's length in his mouth and started to move his head back and forth, getting it further and further down his throat. Fitz moaned and ran his fingers through Eli's soft black hair, slightly thrusting his length in and out of his mouth. Eli moaned around Fitz's cock sucking it faster and harder, wanting him to cum down his throat again. Fitz saw what he was trying to do and pulled out of his mouth.

"Not yet Emo Boy. I have a lot more I want to do with you." Fitz said, letting go of Eli's hair. "Get on your hands and knees and arch your ass up."

Eli obeyed him, turning the opposite direction and arching his ass up. Fitz smacked his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks to reveal his tight virgin hole. Fitz felt himself throb just looking at it.

"You ever touch yourself back here?" He said, grazing over his hole with his thumb.

"No. I've been curious but I was too scared of it hurting too much." Eli said, blushing at the thought of being touched back there.

Fitz rubbed Eli's lower back.

"Would you want to uh try doing things back here?" He asked, putting a hand on Eli's ass.

Eli blushed more and looked back at him.

"Just... be slow about it and if I don't like it or it hurts too much we stop. Okay?"

"Okay. Just tell me if you want to stop at any point." Fitz said.

He went back down and spread Eli's ass back open, looking at Eli's tight little hole. He felt himself getting harder just seeing how tight and small it was. He couldn't wait to feel it around his dick. He slowly leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, starting to lick his virgin hole, eliciting a gasp from the raven haired boy. Fitz started to lap at his hole greedily, grabbing and smacking Eli's ass as he licked. Eli moaned at this new feeling, loving how Fitz was licking him. He had never thought he'd have something like this happen to him. Fitz started to prod his hole lightly with his tongue, feeling the other boy tremble and hearing him moan uncontrollably only made him want to play with him more. He stopped licking and flipped Eli onto his back. Eli looked up at him, blushing and panting, wanting more. Fitz leaned down and started to kiss him hard, sucking on Eli's tongue and grabbing his ass. Eli moaned into the kiss and started to grind against him, he wanted more badly. Fitz pulled away and slipped two of his fingers into Eli's mouth. Eli sucked on them, running his tongue all over them, getting them nice and wet. Fitz watched him, loving how he looked when he sucked on them. He pulled them out and spread Eli's legs, lining a finger up at his entrance. He slowly slid it in, watching Eli's face. He tensed up a bit, but slowly started to relax, his face turning into an expression of ecstasy. Fitz slowly started to move it in and out, looking at Eli's mouth fall open, small moans coming out. He started to go faster, pistoning his finger in and out, Eli's moans getting louder. He slowly slipped his other finger in, Eli gasping and cursing under his breath. Fitz started to finger him faster with both fingers, watching Eli's facial expressions change as he let out louder moans and pants, he looked so hot. Fitz leaned down and kissed him as he started to go harder and even faster. Eli moaned louder and kissed Fitz back frantically and bucking his hips, rubbing himself against Fitz and completely losing himself in the moment. Fitz groaned and smacked his ass with his other hand, wanting to just fuck him so hard. Fitz pulled away and pulled out his fingers, wiping them on his shirt. He turned to look at Eli, who was panting heavily. Eli met his gaze and smiled up at him.

"Did you bring the lube?" Fitz asked, laying next to Eli.

Eli nodded and pulled it out of the pocket of his pants and handed it to Fitz.

"Would you want to go further?" He asked, pulling Eli to him and caressing his thigh.

"Will it hurt?" Eli asked a bit nervously, looking down at Fitz's dick.

"I'm not sure. I've obviously never had it in the ass. But I'll go slow. And if it hurts too bad I'll stop. But you have to try to relax when I start to go in okay?" He said.

Eli thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"Okay. I'd like to go further with you." He said, kissing Fitz's neck.

Fitz grinned, kissing Eli chastely on the lips and laying him on his back. He put some lube on his fingers and slipped them in Eli, trying to get it evenly spread around. He pulled them out and slathered more lube on his member. As he lined up at Eli's entrance, he looked up to Eli who looked a bit nervous.

"Eli, you're completely sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." Fitz said.

Eli looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm completely sure. Are you sure you don't want me the other way? It might make it easier for you." He said.

"No. I want to look at you." Fitz said, cupping Eli's cheek.

Eli blushed and spread his legs for Fitz. Fitz lined himself back up and looked at Eli as he slowly began to push in. Eli let out a groan, looking a bit pained. Fitz stopped until Eli began to relax and continued to push until he was all the way in. Eli breathed heavy, trying to adjust to having somebody inside of him. He never expected this to happen. This was a very big deal to him. He was losing his virginity in the back of his hearse again. But this time to another guy. He looked up at Fitz, who was waiting for him to say it was okay to move.

"You can move now." He said.

Fitz slowly started to move in and out, letting out a breathy moan as he felt Eli's tight ass squeezing around his dick.

"Fuck you're so tight." He said, looking down at a bedroom eyed Eli.

Eli shifted his half lidded eyes to to meet Fitz's, starting to let out small moans and pants. As Fitz picked up his pace, Eli began to feel more and more pleasure. He started to feel his cock aching from how hard it was and combined with Fitz fucking him, it was too much for him to contain himself. He started to moan louder, causing Fitz to smirk down at him and go deeper, hitting a bundle of nerves that caused him to gasp and go into a completely different state that he didn't know could be reached. He felt his eyes rolling back and knees shaking. He started to pant harder and practically scream in ecstasy at how amazing it felt.

"Ohh fuck! So good," he whimpered, "fuck me fitz! Fuck me harder!"

Fitz growled like a sex driven beast and started to pound into Eli, leaning down to attack his lips in a lustful kiss. Eli kissed him back deeply, wrapping his legs around him and moaning into his mouth and scratching down his back. Fitz kissed and bit his neck as he rammed into him, drawing more screams of pleasure out of the boy below, driving him absolutely crazy in the best way possible.

"Do you like feeling me pound in and out your ass?" He said into Eli's ear, pounding away at him.

"Yessss! I fucking love it it feels so fucking good!" Eli screamed.

"My god you're so fucking hot. I've wanted to fuck you for so long. I always knew you'd be such a good slut." Fitz said slapping Eli's ass as he fucked him.

Eli moaned at Fitz's dirty words coupled with his pounding into him. He felt so dirty but he loved it. He loved this and didn't want it to stop feeling this amazing. He kissed Fitz and slipped his tongue in his mouth, moaning and lapping at the other boy's tongue as he bucked his hips to match his thrusts. Eli stopped and looked into Fitz's eyes.

"Hey, I want to try something." He panted.

Fitz slowed down, still slightly thrusting.

"What's that?" He asked amused.

"Lay on your back." Eli said, smirking.

Fitz pulled out and laid on his back, entertained by his little plaything's suggestion. Eli put more lube on Fitz's dick and straddled him, looking down and smiling at him. Fitz smiled back, watching Eli line his dick up at his tight entrance again. Eli moaned as he moved his ass down on the hard cock, sighing lightly as it went all the way in.

"Ahh are you gonna ride me Emo Boy?" Fitz said, enjoying being back inside of Eli in a different position.

"Yeah Fitzy. You're gonna love it." He said, wiggling his ass a bit, moaning at the feeling of Fitz's cock in him.

"Mmm fuck you're such a slut." Fitz said, smacking his ass.

Eli moaned and giggled, loving his dirty talk.

"I'm a slut for you and your big cock." Eli moaned, leaning forward to make out with Fitz who moaned into the kiss, feeling himself throb inside of the other boy's ass.

Eli started to ride Fitz's cock, slamming his ass down on it each time. He moaned and panted at the feeling of slapping his ass down on Fitz, loving the feeling of it in this position. Fitz seemed to be loving it too by the way he moaned Eli's name and started to move his hips to match Eli's thrusts. Fitz just couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Eli's hips and started to slam his hips into Eli's ass, feeling himself go deeper inside of him. Eli threw his head back and screamed and moaned in ecstasy, loving how rough he was. Fitz rammed his ass harder, feeling himself closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna fucking cum in your slutty little ass. I'm gonna fill you all the way up. You're mine. You hear me?" Fitz growled, fucking Eli harder than ever.

"Ohhh fuck yes!!! Fucking cum in me! Fill me up and make me your slut!" Eli moaned, feeling right on the edge of exploding.

Fitz let out a loud moan as he felt his dick start to release rope after rope of cum in Eli's ass, loving how warm and tight it felt. Feeling Fitz cum made Eli immediately shoot cum onto Fitz's and his stomachs, a scream ripping from his throat as he had the most mind blowing orgasm he's ever experienced. He collapsed onto Fitz's chest, panting heavily and feeling his cum drip out of him. Fitz wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, feeling himself slip out of Eli. The next thing he knew he had fallen asleep.


	4. The Morning After

~*~A/N: Thank you so much to anyone who has left reviews! I really appreciate them. It took me quite a while to muster up the courage to post my writing. I will definitely write more when I can and I will work on some other stories. (Probably Jeli or Dreli next)~*~

Eli groaned as he awoke to the sun in his face and his phone blaring out it's Dead Hand ringtone. He grabbed for it and answered it, still half asleep.

"Mm-hello?" He said, yawning and still a bit delirious.

"Dude where are you? School is about to start. Did you oversleep again?" Adam said, sounding a bit concerned.

Suddenly Eli's eyes widened as he realized he had passed out in his car. Then he remembered last night, finally noticing he was STILL naked and covered in marks all over. He felt his face immediately heat up.

"Uh yeah! I guess I slept through my alarm. I'll be there soon." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Alright, man. Are you okay? You sound weird." Adam asked, wondering what the hell was going on with his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine! I just need to get ready. I'll see you soon!" He said, hanging up before Adam could ask anything else.

He pulled on his boxers and went to shake a sleeping Fitz awake. He was still naked and sprawled out across the very back of Eli's hearse, snoring away.

"Fitz. Fitz! Wake up." He said, shaking his shoulders.

"Mmm noooo five more minutes, mom." Fitz grumbled sleepily.

"I'm not your mom, jack ass. Wake up. We have to get to school and you need to get your clothes on." Eli said, throwing Fitz's clothes at him.

After many half awake protests, Fitz finally sat up, yawning and stretching. He and Eli put their clothes back on and climbed back to the front of the vehicle.

"You want a coffee or anything?" Eli asked him.

"Sure. You should also probably drop me off separately. Yknow, so nobody sees us together." Fitz said.

Eli nodded, feeling a tiny bit disheartened at what he said, but understanding it. He picked them each up a coffee and pulled over a block away from school to let Fitz out. As Eli went to turn to say something to him, Fitz chastely kissed Eli on the lips and quickly got out of the car.

Eli blushed as he pulled away, feeling his heart beat faster. He tried to shake the thought of possibly liking Fitz out of his head.

_That's crazy_. He thought. _I could never be with him. Plus I'm not even sure if I'm gay or whatever else. And I know he would never go for that either. This is all so confusing._

He pulled up to the school, parking his hearse and quickly gathering his bag and rushing to class, or what was left of his class. He snuck in when the teacher wasn't paying attention and slid into his seat next to Adam in the back.

"It's about time you showed up. Where were you?" Adam whispered, suddenly eyeing a red mark on Eli's neck. "And what's THAT?" He giggled, waggling his eyebrows.

Eli covered his neck and felt his face go red.

"Uh it's nothing don't worry about it." He whispered, pulling out his notebook.

"Oooooo is that why you were late? Were you gettin some last night?" He smirked, finding Eli's reactions purely hilarious.

"Boys, are you going to talk through the whole class?" Mr. Perino said, slightly irritated.

They both shook their heads and said they were sorry. Adam quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Eli. It read:

**I want details at lunch!!**

Eli shot a look at him and Adam smiled mischievously at him. He smirked and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the front of the classroom. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He snuck and looked at it under his desk. It was from Fitz.

**Hey ;) I had a good time last night. Sorry I rushed off this morning. Do you want to hang out later? **

Eli felt his heart flutter and a small smile creep across his lips. He was slowly coming to terms that he had started to develop a crush on his former bully. He never envisioned this happening, but the more he thought about what he did with Fitz, the more right it felt. He started to slip into memories of the previous night, feeling himself blush. He quickly stopped though so he wouldn't get too...distracted in class. The bell rang and him and Adam collected their stuff and headed to their lockers. They were chatting about a new comic Adam had started reading when they saw Fitz and his goons heading down the hallway.

"Oh god. Neanderthals approaching." Adam said, rolling his eyes and hurrying over to his locker.

Eli followed behind him, trying to act like he wasn't developing feelings for Fitz. He could already hear his dumb friends laughing and making crude comments and jokes, being as obnoxious as ever.

"Awww look, they're standing next to each other. Hey Eli, standing with your boyfriend, fag?" One of them taunted, the other one laughing and making a jacking off gesture. Fitz let out a weak but convincing laugh, trying to also act normally.

"God shut up already. You're always making gay jokes. It sounds like you're the one who's gay since it's all you talk about, dumbass." Adam spat back at him.

"Hah okay coming from a girl." He said, the other friend laughing even louder.

"Don't call him a girl, asshole!" Eli snapped, stepping between him and Adam.

"Oh okay. Sorry I offended your '_boyfriend'_. Nice nail polish, did you get it from your mom?" He cackled.

"Come on guys let's just get out of here that's enough." Fitz chimed in, trying to not let the situation escalate.

"But-"

"It's ENOUGH let's go already. Shit." He snapped at his friend.

His friend rolled his eyes, shooting the bird at Eli and Adam as they walked away.

"That was strangely nice of Fitz. Wonder what his deal is." Adam said, looking at them as they walked away.

"Who knows. Let's get to class." Eli said, closing his locker and heading to Ms. Dawes' room with Adam trudging behind.

He felt his phone go off again. It was another text from Fitz.

**I'm sorry about them. They're assholes. Meet me in the washroom in 30?**

He blushed and quickly texted him back.

**It's okay. Thanks for making them stop. And sure. See you then.**


	5. Being Honest

Eli sat in class, watching the clock intensely. Five more minutes until he was supposed to meet Fitz. He was so nervous, wondering why he wanted him to meet him in the bathroom. He internally laughed at himself for being nervous. He had just let the guy fuck his brains out the previous night, so why was he so nervous? Eli decided to go at about two minutes left, raising his hand and asking for the hall pass. He made his way out of the room and headed to the washroom, sending a text to Fitz that he was waiting for him. Not even a few seconds later, he walked in, smiling at Eli.

"Hey there." He said, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"Hey~" Eli flirted back, tracing a finger down Fitz's chest.

Fitz kissed him, missing the feeling of his lips even if it hadn't been too long since their last kiss. Eli kissed him back, pushing his body up against his. Fitz slipped his tongue into his mouth, making both of them moan and deepen the kiss. Eli backed him into a stall, slamming the door shut and breaking the kiss.

"Naughty make outs in the washroom at school? Fitz, you sure know how to make a guy instantly hard." He said, smirking and pulling Fitz closer to him.

"Well I wanted to talk actually," he laughed, "but somebody just had to press themselves up against me didn't they?"

Eli giggled and bit his lip.

"I can't help it. Just you kissing me makes me want to jump you."

"Okay so before you continue making me want to fuck the life out of you in this stall, I want to talk about last night with you. This usually doesn't happen with me, I love casual sex just as much as the next guy, but with you I felt different. Obviously because it was my first time with a guy, but because it was you. I know me and you have had our rivalries and fights, but I think I was just trying to hide how I felt. I really like you Eli and having sex with you last night just made those feelings stronger. So I was wondering, would you maybe want to come over to my house tonight for... a date?"

Eli blushed, not at all expecting Fitz to say those things to him. His heart beat fast and he felt all warm and tingly all over. His heart only swelled more as he took Fitz's hand and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I-I'd love to, Fitz. I really like you too. I didn't ever think you'd feel the same. I'm sorry I'm just so happy right now." He said, looking down and laughing nervously.

"I'm happy you feel the same too." He said, tilting Eli's chin back up and kissing him again.

Eli closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Fitz, embracing him and kissing him back. Fitz ran his fingers through Eli's long hair, kissing him deeper and sucking his bottom lip. Eli moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips into Fitz, pinning him against the wall. Fitz growled into the kiss and pushed Eli into the other wall, grinding into him and gripping his hair. He could feel the other boy getting harder from this as he moaned into his mouth. He started kissing and biting his neck, still grinding up against him. Eli tried not to moan too loud in fear of someone hearing them. Fitz loved how sexually frustrated he was making Eli, he started to leave more marks on his neck and quickly stop, wanting to keep him excited for later.

"I'm gonna stop here, I want you nice and full for later tonight." He purred into Eli's ear.

"Nnnh that's so mean Fitz. I'm fucking leaking already." Eli whined.

"Awww that's too bad. You're gonna have to wait," he said, teasing him, "It'll be worth it later, just wait. And you better not touch yourself." He warned.

Eli begrudgingly nodded, pouting slightly. Fitz laughed and kissed him again quickly.

"Don't pout. You'll love it. Just you wait." He said, smiling at Eli.

Eli blushed and smiled back, hugging Fitz tightly.

"Okay fine. I'll be good." He said, giggling.

"Yeah until later." Fitz purred, smacking Eli's ass as he exited the stall.

"Oh come on! You're so mean!" Eli whined after him, Fitz laughing.

"I'll see you later." Fitz said, leaving the washroom first.

Eli exited after a few minutes, smiling and thinking about the sweet things he said to him in the washroom. He couldn't believe Fitz had such a caring side to him. He tried to stop smiling and blushing before he came back into class, feeling it would look hind of weird to look that way coming back from the washroom. He entered the classroom and returned the hall pass, taking his seat back next to Adam. Adam turned in his seat, seeing Eli's face slightly tinged red.

"Oh blushing are we? Were you really going to the bathroom, or was this a secret rendezvous with the mystery girl from last night?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Eli rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I will tell you at lunch, you dork. You just have to promise not to freak out."

"What would I freak out over? You are killing me with all the suspense, mr. dramatic."

"You'll see. You just can't tell ANYONE. I'm trusting you."

"Oh come on, Eli. You've told me a ton of secrets and have I even said one?"

The bell rang and the two started to make their way to the cafeteria. They passed Fitz and his friends, Eli and Fitz making quick eye contact. Fitz smiled at Eli and Eli smiled back, blushing and looking away quickly. Adam and Eli got their lunch and sat down at their table together. Eli's phone buzzed and he quickly checked it.

**You have such a beautiful smile. I can't wait for tonight.**

He felt himself blush and he smiled down at his phone. Adam saw this and giggled.

"Texting your secret girlfriend?" He asked.

Eli put his phone down and looked at Adam across the table.

"Alright I'll tell you what happened. All of it. But it's really TMI and you can't tell ANYONE. I really mean it."

"Alright dude lay it on me."

"So... yesterday you know how I was in the bathroom for a really long time?"

"Yeah?"

"I was um... relieving myself. My dick was just having a mind of its own."

Adam covered his mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Seriously? That was YOU? Oh my god that's so funny. I'm sorry but holy shit." He said, laughing.

"Yeah yeah get it out now because it gets way more interesting." Eli said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay okay I'm done. Wheeew." He said, stopping his laughing.

"So when Fitz and his assholes were laughing about it later at lunch, I had realized that Fitz heard me and was telling them. I was so embarrassed. But then while we were at lunch... my uh, business needed tending to again. So when I went in there, I ran into Fitz and he was leaving, being an asshole to me as usual. Then when I started to relieve myself, Fitz kicked the door to the stall in."

Adam's jaw hung open.

"So he saw you...?"

"Well... he did stuff with me."

"WHAT?!" Adam yelled, accidentally drawing attention from other people.

"Shhhh dude."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you can't be serious."

"Well I am. I'm completely serious."

"What did you guys do...?"

"Well I kind of... sucked him off and he got me off with his hand..."

"Whoa... so are you gay? Or bi? I obviously don't have a problem but I never expected you to get it on with Fitz. Wait... is he the one who did that to your neck? This goes further than the washroom doesn't it?"

"I'm bi. Trust me I didn't expect him to do that either.. but I didn't hate it, because later that night, I picked him up in my car. Then we went to a quiet place and we... had sex."

"Holy shit. So you guys had sex in your car? Like full on sex?"

"Yeah. It was my first time with a guy."

"So who topped? I know that might be weird but I'm curious."

"He did."

"So you... did it hurt?"

"A little at first but it actually felt really good after I relaxed. Like it surprisingly felt way better than having sex with a girl."

"Wow... well it sounds and looks like you had fun. Why were you so nervous about telling me?"

"Well just because it's Fitz and I know that we've had our problems with him. I thought you'd be mad."

"Okay first of all I'm not mad. I'm not gonna get mad at you for liking Fitz. He's calmed down his bullshit for a while now. Secondly, I could kind of tell that he had a thing for you by the way he always had to pick you out specifically to mess with."

"I'm just glad you don't think I'm weird or gross."

"You're not gross. Maybe just don't touch yourself at school." Adam laughed.

"Thanks dude," Eli laughed back, "I'm not gonna do it again."

"So, anything else happen?" Adam asked, honestly curious.

"Well, last period when I went to the washroom, I was meeting him. We kissed and he told me how much he likes me. He actually wants me to come over to his house tonight for a date."

"Ooooo his house? Sounds like he has plans for you." Adam said, waggling his eyebrows.

Eli giggled and smirked.

"I'm not sure what it is but he sure seemed eager on teasing me earlier. It was so mean."

"Awww poor baby." Adam laughed, nudging Eli.

They both finished their lunch and chatted and joked just like they always did. Eli was glad that Adam wasn't being difficult about anything he told him. It felt so good to be open with his best friend and not have to worry. Now the only thing Eli could think about was going to Fitz's house that night.


	6. Dinner and Handcuffs

Eli got home from school and got into the shower, wanting to be clean and ready for his date later. He couldn't believe he actually had a date with Fitz, and a date at his house none the less. He let the water cascade over his body, thinking about how much he wished Fitz was in the shower with him too. This gave him an idea, a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he opened the shower curtain. He dried his hands and reached for his phone, opening up the camera and angling it to where he could see his wet, naked body. He took plenty of nice pictures, feeling himself grow harder when he thought about how Fitz would react. He sent the pictures to him with the text saying:

**Wish you were here to help me get my back ;)**

He got back into the shower and started to tease himself. He knew that Fitz didn't want him to touch himself but he couldn't help it. He slowly pumped up and down, trying not to make too much noise since his parents were home. He whimpered softly as he kept pumping, as long as he didn't cum he wouldn't be breaking the rules too much would he? He stopped touching himself when he felt himself growing closer to finishing. He stepped out of the shower to see his phone screen light up. Fitz responded to his pictures;

**Wow ;) maybe I can do that once you're here.**

Eli smiled and bit his lip, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking from the bathroom and to his bedroom. He picked out his tightest pair of skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt. Then he put on his studded belt and slipped into a leather jacket. He combed his hair and grabbed his keys and phone. He texted Fitz to let him know that he was on the way to his house. As he drove over, he anticipated what would happen tonight. He wondered what Fitz was planning at his house for him instead of them just going on a date. He pulled into the driveway of his house, parking his car and locking the door. He rang the doorbell, starting to feel slightly nervous. Fitz opened the door, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black wife beater, he smiled at Eli and looked him over.

"Come on in, handsome." He said, moving out of his way.

Eli smiled back and blushed, stepping into the house and removing his shoes at the door. Fitz took Eli's coat for him and hung it up on the coat rack. He planted a quick kiss on Eli's lips, looking at how handsome he was and taking in the intoxicating scent of his cologne. Eli pulled him in for another kiss, this time deeper than the last. He grabbed Eli's hips and tightly held him as close as possible as he reached his other arm up to grip his hair and kiss him passionately. Eli kissed him back, indulging in the moment and slipping his tongue into Fitz's mouth. Fitz finally pulled away and took his hand to lead him into the kitchen. Eli gasped in awe as he saw a table set with a home cooked meal for two and candles lighting the darkened room. He felt his heart melt at the romantic gesture from the other boy as tears slightly welled in his eyes. He turned and looked at Fitz, who was smiling at him and still holding his hand.

"Are you crying?" Fitz asked, slightly chuckling.

"N-no! I mean... this is just so sweet. Nobody has ever done anything special like this for me." Eli swooned.

Fitz lifted Eli's chin and kissed him softly.

"Well, you're worth it okay? I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He said, gripping his hand and leading him to the table.

Eli smiled and blushed, sitting in his chair that Fitz so kindly pulled out for him. He then took his place at the table across from him, pouring them each some wine. Eli loved how the candles lit up Fitz's face, the shadows and dancing flames silhouetting all of his handsome features. He looked down at his plate to see the delicious looking meal that Fitz prepared. There was a steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and some green beans. He took a bite of the steak and almost let out a moan at how good it was.

"Wow Fitz, this is delicious. I had no idea that you could cook." Eli said, taking a sip of the wine.

"Yeah it's something my mom would have me do with her and I kind of just started doing it on my own more. I'm glad you like everything." He said, reaching to squeeze Eli's hand from across the table.

They finished their meal and Eli helped Fitz clean up the dishes and they went into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Fitz asked.

"Sure! Can I pick?" Eli asked.

Fitz nodded and Eli picked a random horror film out of the DVDs on the shelf and put it into the player. They watched the movie, Eli laying his head on Fitz's shoulder and holding his hand.

"Hey let me up really quick, I have to use the bathroom." Fitz said.

Eli shifted so Fitz could get up and Fitz headed back toward the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, he went into his room. He got out some handcuffs and a blindfold, smirking and putting them in his pocket. He creeped out of his room and stood in the dark hallway.

"Hey Eli, can you come here for a second?" He called out.

He heard Eli get up from the couch and slowly make his way down the hallway.

"Fitz?"

Fitz grabbed him from behind and quickly pulled his arms back and clicked the handcuffs onto him. Then he swiftly tied the blindfold over his eyes.

"Fitz! What are you doing?!" He shrieked.

Fitz grinned and pushed him into his room and onto his bed, taking one of the handcuffs off and looping them through the bars in his headboard and back around onto his wrist. Eli tried to move his arms and whined when he couldn't. Fitz could feel himself grow hard just looking at Eli being so vulnerable. He slowly climbed on top of him and kissed from his neck to his lips, making the boy beneath him mewl. He kissed Eli passionately, biting slightly at his lip and tangling his fingers in his hair. Eli moaned and bucked his hips into Fitz's, feeling incredibly turned on by how dominant he was being. Fitz pulled away and started to kiss down his neck, stopping to bite him and suck on his neck. Eli whimpered and squirmed, wanting to touch himself badly since he was growing painfully hard. Fitz nipped at his earlobe and listened to the noises his cute date was making.

"You sound so desperate for release already. Were you a good boy? Did you do what I said?"

"I may have edged myself." He gasped, feeling Fitz's breath on his ear.

"So you still touched yourself?" Fitz asked, gripping Eli's hair.

"Y-yes but I didn't cu- aaaah!" Eli whined as Fitz yanked his hair.

He flipped him over and started to pull down his pants.

"What are you doing?" Eli whimpered, scared because he couldn't see.

"Well, since you're such a bad boy who can't listen I'm going to have to punish you." Fitz replied, roughly taking off his underwear and tossing them to the floor.

"No please I'm sorry!" Eli whined, squirming and trying to pull away.

"No no, you disobeyed me, so you're going to take it. The more you struggle the more you'll get."

Fitz raised his hand high up and brought it down hard on Eli's ass. Eli screamed as he felt the sting from Fitz's hand on his ass. Fitz felt himself grow hard at Eli's cries of pain as he continued to spank him, going harder with each smack. Eli cried out and felt tears sting at his eyes from the pain, but at the same time felt his cock aching from arousal. Fitz finished spanking him and flipped him back over, smirking as he saw the other boys hard cock.

"Oh so you liked that huh? What a little slut you are." He teased, cupping his balls softly.

Eli let out a moan at the contact, whining because it wasn't his dick being touched. Fitz let go and softly ran a hand over his shaft. Eli cried out and tried to buck his hips to get more friction but Fitz pulled away.

"Come onnnn," he whined, "you're so mean I want to cum!"

"Awww that's too bad. This is part of your punishment. You can cry all you want but you're not going to cum until I say." Fitz said, positioning himself to where both of his knees were on either side of Eli's neck. He unzipped his pants and pressed his hard member against Eli's full lips.

"Be a good boy and open up." He said, cupping Eli's chin.

Eli felt himself twitch at the way he demanded him to open his mouth, whimpering slightly as he let it fall open for his aggressor. Fitz smirked and slid his dick into the boy's warm mouth, letting out a groan as he felt it enveloping his member. He started to thrust softly in and out of his mouth, slightly gagging Eli as he slid to the back of his throat. Eli could feel his erection throb and he let out a whine as Fitz fucked his mouth. He strained in his cuffs, frustrated that Fitz was teasing him so much and wouldn't even rub against him or let him touch himself. Fitz pulled out of his mouth and turned him back over on his stomach and positioned him to where his ass was up in the air. He spread his cheeks and immediately started to lick his hole. Eli gasped and started to moan, the desperation in his voice growing more apparent with each one. Fitz lapped at it faster, making Eli whine and try to lower his hips to grind into the bed. Fitz smacked him firmly on his ass and he stopped and stayed in his position. Fitz reached under him and stuck two fingers in Eli's mouth, Eli sucked on them eagerly and ran his tongue all over them. Fitz pulled them out and slid them into Eli's tight hole, making Eli cry out and push back onto them. Fitz started to piston them in and out, loving the sounds Eli was making as he pushed back to meet his thrusts.

"You like that, you little slut?" Fitz said, grinning and going faster.

"Fuck yes! It's feels so good!" Eli moaned.

"Do you want my cock instead?"

"Yes!"

"Beg for it. Like a bitch."

"P-please Fitz! Please fuck me! I want to feel you inside of me!"

"Mmm I think you can do better than that." He teased, fingering him faster and harder.

"Aaahn! Please fuck me! I want you to fuck me into the mattress and make me your bitch! I want you! Please!"

Fitz pulled his fingers out and reached for his lube and smeared it all over his dick and Eli's hole. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, hear Eli let out a groan. Fitz waited for Eli to adjust and when Eli said it was okay, he started to thrust in and out. He let out a small groan under his breath, enjoying the way the raven haired boy's tight hole felt. He started to pick up the speed of his thrusts, making Eli moan and let out curses here and there. He smacked Eli's ass and started fucking him harder and deeper, eliciting screams and heavy panting from the boy under him. He gripped Eli's hair and went faster, causing the headboard to smack into the wall repeatedly.

"Are you sorry for not listening to me?" Fitz asked, pulling his head up by his hair.

"Y-yes! I was bad! I'm sorry! I learned my lesson! Please let me cum!" Eli whined, panting heavily.

Fitz pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back, removing the blindfold and leaning down to kiss him hard. He removed his handcuffs and slid back inside of him, Eli wrapping his arms around him and moaning at how deep he was in this position. Fitz started to pound into him, making Eli pant heavily and moan while he dug his nails into Fitz's back. Fitz groaned and wrapped a hand around Eli's cock, stroking it fast and enjoying the gasps and moans from the boy under him. Eli was in complete sensory overload as he was being stimulated in two spots at once. He was making noises he didn't even know were possible as he felt Fitz deep inside of him and stroking his aching erection. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and Fitz was watching him closely. He stopped stroking and placed both hands on the boy's hips and began to slam in and out of him.

"Touch yourself while I fuck you." He panted.

Eli cried out and obeyed him, stroking himself in time with Fitz's thrusts.

"Beg me to cum." He demanded, still drilling into him.

"Please let me cum! I've been a good boy! I just want to cum for you! You're making me feel so good!" He whined, looking up at him.

Fitz growled lustfully and wrapped a hand around Eli's throat and squeezed hard as he gave it his all and began practically ramming him into the mattress. Eli could feel himself going over the edge as he gasped for air. He let out a strangled scream as he felt himself releasing his hot cum all over his hand and stomach. Fitz finished soon after him, moaning and filling Eli all the way up. He pulled out and collapsed on top of him, lazily kissing his neck and attempting to run a hand through his raven locks. Eli wrapped his arms around him and soon drifted off to sleep with Fitz on top of him.


	7. Proud To Love You

Fitz woke up, squinting at the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Eli was still asleep next to him, looking peaceful and cute. Fitz smiled, leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Eli stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Fitz joked.

Eli rolled his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, asshole." He replied, laughing.

"Fuck you." Fitz said, laughing and playfully punching his arm.

"I'm sorry, I believe that's already happened... twice now?" Eli shot back.

They both laughed and Fitz put his arm around Eli.

"Well we can always make it three... or ten who knows." Fitz joked, winking at him.

"You're such a pervert."

"Oh come on, I didn't hear you complaining."

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

Eli stuck his tongue out at him and Fitz laughed, pulling the other boy close. He looked into Eli's eyes, thinking to himself how beautiful they were. Eli blushed as Fitz looked at him.

"What?"

"You're really beautiful, Eli. I know you're a guy, but you're so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love to look at you, especially your eyes."

Eli blushed and kissed Fitz, feeling really appreciated. Fitz kissed him back, putting his hand on the small of his back and moving it down to touch his backside. Eli pulled away and smirked.

"Feeling frisky, are we?" He asked.

"Maybe. We are still naked after all."

Eli giggled and bit his lip, running a finger down Fitz's chest. Fitz grinned and kissed his neck, loving the way he could make the emo teen melt so easy. Eli sighed softly, completely giving into Fitz teasing him. Fitz kissed up to his ear, making Eli slightly tremble at the warmth of his breath.

"What did you think of what we did last night?" He asked, slightly nibbling at his earlobe.

"It's was-mmh-really hot."

"So you like doing stuff like that?"

"Y-yeah. Especially when you're really in control of me. I love it when you just overtake me." Eli said, a naughty tone to his voice.

"Yeah? You like being my bitch?" Fitz asked, smirking and tugging at Eli's hair lightly.

"Mmm yeah. I love it when you talk dirty to me. It makes it so much hotter."

"What else do you like?"

"I liked the choking a lot. I just like when you're rough with me in general. To be honest, when we would fight and you'd get in my face I would get so turned on."

"You know, I used to think you would fuck with me on purpose because you just wanted some kind of contact with me. It's nice to know I wasn't wrong." Fitz said, laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah, that time that we got in the fight in that alley, I wanted to just go at it right there. I wanted to just let you ravage me."

"Oh yeah? In public and everything?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?" Eli said, slightly embarrassed.

"Not at all. That's actually really hot that you'd want that in a really public place like that. What if someone saw?" He said, smiling and putting a hand back on Eli's ass.

"Oh god the idea of that is... turning me on. I don't really know how I'd react. It depends on what would happen after they saw. What they would do."

"What do you say we make it happen?"

"Really? How?"

"We could pretend to fight, start making out, and fuck. Hard." He said, emphasizing 'hard'.

Eli bit his lip, getting turned on even more that Fitz wanted to indulge in a fantasy of his.

"Let's do it." He said, his eyes lighting up.

Fitz smiled and kissed him, loving how naughty Eli was.

"You're such a freak. It's so hot." He said.

"Well there's a lot you didn't know about me Fitzy." Eli said, running a hand along his arm.

"So when did you want to do this?"

Eli thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm.. maybe tonight? Until then did you wanna go out for a bit? We could go get some food and go to the mall or whatever."

"You mean like on a date? Like out in public?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just... nobody knows about us.. about me. I'm just a little nervous about it."

"If you don't want to we don't have to I guess."

"No, I do want to. I'm just going to have to be ready to be more public about us. There is an us right?"

"Are you asking me something?" Eli said, smiling.

Fitz laughed softly and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Eli said, pecking Fitz on the lips.

The two got out of bed and showered together, Fitz of course teasing Eli so he could work him up for later that night.

"You're so evil I swear." Eli laughed, trying to move so Fitz couldn't attack his neck with his teeth.

"Come on I have to fuck with you. You're just so easy to get all sexually frustrated."

Eli jokingly flipped him off and smacked his arm. He turned off the water, opening the shower curtain and reaching for a towel. They both dried off and got dressed, getting the rest of their things together so they could go out.

"Are you ready?" Eli asked, holding Fitz's hand.

Fitz sat for a second and thought about what he was about to do. He was going to go out in public and be seen holding hands with another boy. He was nervous and didn't think in his lifetime he would be seen with Eli this way. He gripped Eli's hand tight, thinking to himself that he would rather be seen with somebody he actually had feelings with than somebody he didn't give two fucks about. He would defend their relationship and wouldn't care what somebody thought. It had to be done.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's walk instead of drive. It's a nice day out." He said, standing up and walking to the door with Eli.

"Okay sure." Eli said, smiling at Fitz.

Before he could step out of the door, Fitz lifted Eli's chin and kissed him, cupping his cheek. Eli melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Fitz.

"What was that for?" Eli asked, pulling away and blushing.

"I just wanted you to feel reassured that I want to be seen with you. Anyone could've seen that."

Eli smiled a big smile and hugged Fitz tight. He felt like someone really cared for him and it made his heart swell. They walked out of Fitz's house hand in hand, walking through the neighborhood together.

**A/N:**

**Short update but more to come soon. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They really mean a lot to me. I also have another story in the works featuring a three way relationship between Adam, Fitz and Eli called Bizarre Love Triangle if you'd be interested in reading that! If you guys have any pairing requests feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do! I've got plenty of time due to quarantine lol.**


End file.
